Cuando un hombre se enamora
by marcelw
Summary: Tras años como agente secreto del Falcon Club, Lord Cullensabe que es el momento de regresar a Escocia. Sin embargo, una tentación amenaza sus planes: Bella Swan, una dama que ha estado envuelta en un escándalo y que le calienta la sangre como el buen whisky. Adaptación.


**LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A KETHERINE ASHE Y LA HE ADAPTADO CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE CREPUSCULO DE STETHANIE MEYER. RECUERDEN QUE LA ADAPTACION NO SE HACE CON FINES DE LUCRO. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**

**Prólogo**

Londres, 1813

Una dama elegante dotada de un elevado nivel intelectual no debería mirar fijamente a un hombre. A los veintidós años, y ya con un gusto y refinamiento exquisitos, no debería sentir la necesidad apremiante de estirar tanto el cuello para ver pasar a un Luis XIV corpulento coqueteando con una Cleopatra pechugona.

Pero una dama como Isabella Swan, de noble familia y con una reputación mancillada, acostumbrada a la censura mordaz de la sociedad, en ocasiones podía permitirse estas pequeñas indiscreciones.

La Reina del Nilo se movió y Bella obtuvo otra visión de aquella figura masculina plantada en la entrada del salón de baile.

—Mamá, ¿quién es ese hombre? —su voz suave, apenas un susurro, no contenía ni una sola nota de curiosidad pueril. Era como el raso, se movía como olas que acarician la orilla y cantaba como un ruiseñor. O al menos eso le decían sus pretendientes cuando la halagaban.

En realidad, ya no cantaba como un ruiseñor ni, de hecho, como ninguna otra ave. No desde que un hombre vil le había arrebatado la virtud y desatado su ansia de venganza.

El ansia de venganza y el dulce canto no conviven bien en el alma de una mujer.

En cuanto a los pretendientes, ahora ella se veía obligada a soportar más tentativas y proposiciones que declaraciones sinceras. Pero no tenía a nadie a quien culpar, a excepción de ella misma y aquel malvado, por supuesto.

—El caballero alto —precisó—, el del perro.

— ¿Un perro? ¿En un baile? —la condesa viuda de Swan inclinó la cabeza; su cabello plateado y la corona de joyas incrustadas brillaban a la luz de un centenar de velas de araña.

Una gorguera isabelina ceñía sus severas mejillas, obstaculizándole los movimientos. Pero sus ojos pardos, perspicaces y delicados, siguieron la mirada de su hija a través de la multitud. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

—En efecto —Bella resistió el impulso de mirar de nuevo hacia la puerta. Si se inclinaba demasiado hacia un lado el vestido, que recordaba el atuendo de una diosa griega, podía deslizarse impúdicamente.

Su madre nunca debería haber permitido que se lo pusiera, mucho menos que lo luciese en público.

Pero después de treinta años de matrimonio con un hombre que públicamente alardeaba de tener una amante y con un hijo mayor que era un libertino incorregible, la condesa no era precisamente una esclava del decoro. Así, la asistencia de Bella al baile de máscaras rozaba temerariamente el escándalo. Desde luego, ella no debería estar allí, pues eso no hacía más que confirmar los rumores.

No obstante, Bella se lo había implorado a su madre, aunque le había ocultado el motivo: en la lista de invitados figuraba Jacob Black.

—Vaya por Dios —la noble viuda enarcó las cejas con expresión de sorpresa. Era Cullen.

A la izquierda de Bella, una ninfa le susurraba algo al oído a un mosquetero, ambos atentos al caballero alto del umbral. Tras ella, la doncella Marian sonrió tontamente a un moreno Barbanegra. Parte de lo que musitaba llegó hasta los finos oídos de Bella.

—… acaba de regresar de la India… Dos años fuera… No soportaba permanecer en Inglaterra tras la trágica muerte de su amada…

—… el bebé quedó huérfano de madre…

—… una verdadera belleza…

—… esos escoceses son tremendamente leales…

—… prometió que no volvería a casarse…

Luis XIV besó la mano de Cleopatra y se alejó lentamente, permitiendo a Bella una visión perfecta del caballero.

Su aspecto resultaba por demás sencillo, con un pañuelo atado al cuello, un bastón curvo en la mano y una barba que parecía auténtica; su intención era pasar por un pastor. Un perro enorme, desgreñado y gris, estaba a su lado.

Las señoras que lo rodeaban, sin embargo, no prestaban atención al perro. Cogida de su brazo, la Reina Isabel de España pestañeó, y la pequeña señorita Muffet apareció justo en ese momento mostrando sus hoyuelos al sonreír a aquel hombre que, a pesar de la barba, no carecía de atractivo.

Más bien todo lo contrario.

Bella apartó la mirada de él.

—Entonces ¿le conoces?

—Él y tu hermano Alexander fueron de cacería juntos a Beaufort hace años. ¿Por qué, querida? ¿Te gustaría que te lo presentara? —la viuda entornó los ojos y cogió la copa de champán que le ofrecía el criado que pasaba por su lado.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a llenarme el vestido de pelos de perro? Por Dios, no.

—Bella, soy tu madre. Te he visto cantar a pleno pulmón mientras brincabas por los charcos. Esta arrogancia que has adoptado últimamente no me impresiona.

—Perdón, mamá —Bella bajó la mirada. La altanería, sin embargo, le había evitado a Bella mucho dolor. Mostrándose altanera casi se permitía creer que no le importaba que las invitaciones y las llamadas fueran a menos, los amoríos fueran cada vez más pasajeros—. Naturalmente, he querido decir: por favor, no me presentes ahora, puesto que estoy pendiente de que un señor desaliñado con patillas tan largas como Piccadilly Road se siente a mis pies a recitarme poesía bucólica.

—No seas cruel, querida. El pobre hombre va disfrazado, al igual que todos los presentes.

Bella, sobre todo. Y no sólo por su vestido de diosa griega, sino también por otra clase de disfraz…

La música resonaba alegremente en la estancia, turbando los sentidos de Bella como las dos copas de vino que había cometido la imprudencia de beber. No estaba allí para divertirse, y desde luego tampoco para comerse indecorosamente con los ojos a un bárbaro lord escocés.

Tenía algo pendiente por hacer.

Como en todo evento social, buscó con la mirada a Jacob. Vestido de personaje de Shakespeare, estaba apoyado en una columna y tenía una caja de rapé abierta en la mano.

—Mamá, ¿irás al salón de juegos esta noche? —nunca había podido adular a Jacob cuando su madre estaba cerca.

—Entonces ¿no te presento a lord Cullen?

— ¡Por favor, mamá!

—Isabella, eres incorregible —la condesa le tocó el mentón con la punta de los dedos y sonrió amablemente—. Pero todavía eres mi querida niña.

Su «querida niña»… En momentos como ese, Bella casi creía que su madre no sabía la verdad sobre la pérdida de su honra. En momentos como ese, anhelaba lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando en su corazón aún había esperanza y todavía no estaba erosionado por el juego perverso en que ahora se veía envuelta.

—Bien, me pasaré un rato por el salón de juegos —dijo su madre—. La semana pasada, Chance y Drake me ganaron cien guineas cada uno, y tengo la intención de recuperarlas. Dame un beso en la mejilla, que eso me traerá suerte.

—Pronto me uniré a vosotros —Bella la miró alejarse con su cascada de faldones y luego fue en busca de su víctima.

Jacob la encontró con la mirada. Su espeso cabello y la frente aristocrática captaban la luz de las velas. Pero ya hacía dos años que su visión no provocaba en Bella ninguna emoción excepto ira, desde que él le había robado la inocencia y con ello le había roto el corazón.

Se le acercó.

—Enseñas mucha piel esta noche, querida —dijo él con voz lánguida—. Debes de tener mucho frío. Ven a calentarte un poco, ¿quieres? —aspiró un pellizco de rapé.

—Siempre tan gracioso, milord —Bella sonrió, pero por dentro se sentía furiosa. En un tiempo, cuando era una chica ingenua que creyó encontrar el amor en el primer caballero que le prestaba atención, había admirado esa arrogancia aristócrata. Ahora sólo buscaba obtener información, de esa que dejan escapar los hombres vanidosos y orgullosos tras adularlos lo suficiente, fingiendo todo el tiempo y riéndoles sus supuestas gracias.

Era un método que daba excelentes resultados. Tras meses de cuidadosa observación, Bella había descubierto que lord Jacob Black se servía de la política para obtener beneficios personales. Una vez había encontrado en su chaleco papeles con nombres de funcionarios ministeriales, números de cuentas y cifras que indicaban libras. Ahora necesitaba algo más de información para desenmascararlo y arruinar su vida social.

Sin embargo, empezó a sentir calor en el pecho y los hombros descubiertos y un sutil malestar. La venganza le había parecido muy dulce cuando la tramaba, pero ahora la angustiaba. Y en su interior el espíritu de la chica que había cantado a pleno pulmón mientras corría por los charcos deseó cantar en lugar de llorar. Esa noche no le preocupaba sacar el as que tenía en la manga y jugar a su juego secreto, ni siquiera para avanzar en la consecución de su objetivo.

—Vamos, Bel —él le miró el pecho desvergonzadamente—. Tiene que haber un rincón oscuro donde podamos estar solos.

Ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Detrás de ti, querida.

Ella echó a andar, lentamente.

—Ya te he dicho que… —de pronto algo le rozó la pierna, algo gris y peludo que ella apartó con un ademán. Una mano firme le cogió el brazo desnudo.

—Tranquila, sólo es un perro —oyó que le decían en escocés. Era una voz cálida y profunda.

Maravillosamente cálida y profunda, como la piel de aquella mano en contacto con su piel, y le provocó un cosquilleo interior.

No obstante aquella sensación, los gustos de Bella se decantaban decididamente por los hombres acicalados, y Cullen, con su cabellera larga, y cobriza y sus cejas hirsutas —por encima de unos ojos, eso sí, bonitos—, distaba de serlo.

—Lady Isabella… —la lánguida voz de Jacob la arrancó de su aturdimiento—. Le presento al conde de Cullen. Ha regresado hace poco de la India. Cullen, esta es la hermana de Swan.

—Mi lady… —dijo Cullen en su lengua, e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia, supuso ella.

Bella tendió la mano hacia él.

—No me importa el perro, milord, pero ¿no es un poco grande para guiar ovejas? Me atrevería a decir que hasta un lobo lo haría mejor.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, mi lady —contestó el escocés sin abandonar su particular acento.

Ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Tras la oscura belleza de aquellos ojos rasgados algo centelleó. Un reflejo acerado.

Entonces, como un perfecto bárbaro y sin mediar palabra, se alejó.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada.

En la penumbra, al final del salón de baile, un sátiro con el pecho cubierto de pelo enmarañado y una copa medio vacía en la mano miró de reojo a una camarera. No, no iba disfrazada, era de verdad.

Cargaba una bandeja de copas que a todas luces era muy pesada para sus frágiles brazos. El sátiro comenzó a manosearla. La joven se apoyó en la pared mientras usaba la bandeja como escudo.

Lord Cullen se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡Un momento, caballero! —exclamó en áspero escocés por encima de la música y las conversaciones—. ¿Acaso su madre no le enseñó que no se debe molestar a una chica cuando está trabajando? —Frunció el entrecejo—. Lárguese, o me veré obligado a darle una lección de modales.

El sátiro titubeó un momento, pero la actitud de Cullen no dejaba lugar a dudas. El disfraz de pastor no ocultaba el porte vigoroso de un hombre en la flor de la vida.

—Es una lástima que trabaje tanto tiempo de pie —gruñó el sátiro, pero se alejó tambaleándose.

—Vaya —murmuró Jacob junto al hombro de Bella—. Un héroe de la clase trabajadora. ¡Qué conmovedor!

A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

Lord Cullen hablaba ahora con la camarera, pero Bella no podía oírlo. La chica abrió mucho los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Y a continuación dejó que el conde la liberara de la bandeja, antes de alejarse cabizbaja entre la multitud.

Jacob tomó a Bella por el codo y dijo:

—No te hagas ilusiones, Bel —sus ojos negros brillaban intensamente—. Desde que su esposa murió,

Cullen no es la clase de hombre que se casa con cualquiera —esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

Jacob disfrutaba imaginando que Bella era infeliz porque no se casaría con él. Años atrás había destrozado su honra con el único objeto de agraviar a sus hermanos, a los que odiaba. Pero ahora Bella sabía que a Jacob le gustaba pensar que ella suspiraba por él.

En efecto, Bella había fingido magníficamente, consintiéndole tomarse libertades para mantenerlo cerca, pues deseaba verlo sufrir igual que ella había sufrido, primero al negarse a casarse con ella y, más tarde, al demostrarle que era estéril.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que había perdido a su joven esposa hacía unos años y a la que todavía le era fiel, un hombre cabal que, en medio de una fiesta de la buena sociedad, había evitado que una joven criada fuera objeto de abuso.

Desde las sombras, Cullen advirtió que lo miraba. De nuevo, un destello acerado iluminó la calidez de sus ojos.

Desde luego, las cosas no eran siempre lo que parecían. Y Bella lo sabía mejor que nadie.


End file.
